What! Military School
by Evil's Mistress
Summary: Hermione moves to America where her father's new job is. She comes back with different identity. No, but three professors know who she is. Rating may go up. IHGDM in later chapters. I will not be updating this story due to viruses that were on my computer
1. Leaving Hogwarts

What?!! Military School!!  
  
Main Character: Hermione Granger  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
  
Chapter 1- Goodbye Hogwarts  
  
4th year had just ended and Hermione was headed home to London on the Hogwarts Express. She had missed her parents greatly and her daily sword fights with her father. She had almost always lost, but she was ready to win. She had kept training by running around Hogwarts at the crack of dawn. She would do exercises in her room late at night while the other girls were sleeping soundly in their beds. She trained with her father like the kids at the military school did. She was missing them more each day because at Hogwarts she couldn't stay on the diet she had at home because at home she only ate two days a week with 4 meals all week and then she indulged on Fridays when she went out with her parents. She left Platform 9 ¾ and found her parents quickly. She hugged her mother and then she gave her father a huge hug. They left the station together as a family and headed home where they had a huge house that had been in the family for generations. Never had one of the younger generations decided to not move into the mansion. All the family's heirlooms were in that old house. Hermione had a wing all to herself. Her wing consisted of her master bedroom, a fitness room, a game room, two guest rooms, and two bathrooms a master one and a guest one, a technology room with many computers and other electronic things to find out information with, a living room, and her own personal kitchen where she ate most of the time when they didn't have a meal all together in the dining room. Her parents shared the West wing together. The south wing contained all the heirlooms. The north wing was the library that held every book ever published in the muggle world. The newest room added to Hermione's wing was a magical library containing every book ever published in the magical world. It was almost her favorite room besides the muggle library.  
  
Hermione's mother told Hermione they were having company tomorrow after telling her that there would be a family dinner in the dinning room tonight. She had told her that they had something important to tell her. Hermione didn't know whether to be excited or worried. Hermione went up to her room and put her trunk in her closet and went to take a long bubble bath to soothe her nerves and relax after the two-hour trip home from Hogwarts. After a two-hour bath she walk to her walk in closet and pushed the button that said dinner/informal. It brought a whole bunch of gowns to the front. She picked the blue one her father had bought her last year as a gift for getting top marks with taking so many classes; he said it was a great achievement and that he was very proud of her. She walked down to the dining room where her parents were waiting for her and the butler pulled out her chair and then pushed it in after she was seated. The cooks brought out Hermione's favorite foods and laid them out on the table. They even made her favorite dessert. They filled up each of the Grangers plates with a little of everything and then left back to the kitchen.  
  
" Dear, how was Hogwarts this year?" her father asked. " It was wonderful father, I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch player. He is so cute, but before he left I caught him making out with the Slytherin prep Pansy Parkinson. I had to run to the nearest bathroom after that. It was so disgusting so I dumped him an hour after I saw them. It almost broke my heart had it not been that I am so stubborn." "Wow sounds like an interesting year" her mother said. " Yeah, next year will be worse we have O.W.L.S and they are one of the most important tests." " Hermione, we are leaving England in two weeks for the United States I got a new job at a military school over there." her father said gently to his daughter. "But what about Hogwarts?" " You probably won't be returning for awhile. You will need to go speak to your headmaster, to send you a copy of the O.W.L.S and your 6th end of the year exams for now until we find out if my job is permanent or not." "Yes, sir. May I be excused I'm not hungry anymore I think I going to be sick?" Hermione said coldly towards her father. " Yes you may. Be up at six to start training then when we are done you can floo to Hogwarts to talk to Professor Dumbledore." "Yes, sir." Hermione answered and then walked quickly upstairs. She went into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into her king size bed and fell asleep an angry and sad young lady. She was mad at her father for going to make her leave her friends behind and have to start at a brand new school. She was upset that they just told her they were leaving England and didn't ask how she felt about it. About an hour later she woke up and tried for another hour to go to sleep, but she couldn't clear her mind of all her problems. She climbed out of bed, put a silencing charm on her bathroom, and got dressed for the next day. Then she headed to the library to read till she heard her father get up from the wing behind the library. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep for a few days. At 5:30 she heard her parents' bathroom door shut and then heard the flow of water run. She was already in her training outfit so she headed down to the breakfast table. When her father came down she was sitting there reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. " Good morning, sir" Hermione said to her father in a cold mannerly way. " Good morning, daughter, how long have you been up?" "All night, if you even care." Hermione answered in an even colder manner. " You will not speak to me that way, Hermione Alexandra Granger, do you hear me?" her father demanded. "Yes, General Granger, your orders are crystal clear" Hermione answered staring defiantly at her father. " Wonderful, are you ready to sword fight?" " Yes, sir, I am" Hermione answered while standing up. She and her father walked to the sword room. Hermione was unaware of what injuries she would come out with. Her father went and got his sword as Hermione took the necklace from around her neck and unlocked the cabinet that her personal sword lay in with it's gleaming hilt and beautiful sword, recently polished. They got in face off positions and bowed to each other. Hermione was as confident as ever and was ready to really face her father in a sword duel. And they were off not taking it easy at all on the other one. It was surprising how cold Hermione was to her father and way the sword just kept going after him like she was trying to prove something to him that she could be just like him. Two hours later Hermione collapsed on the ground after her father's blade sliced her stomach open and she had a broken wrist from using it too much and a few other bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over her, but she didn't care about those. She was mad she had lost he had put her in the same trap that he had put her in every other time. Her father was feeling guilty and he quickly called the family doctor. He tried to pry the sword out of his daughter's grip, but every time he tried her grip got tighter. The doctor stitched her stomach and her other major cuts. He put her wrist back in place and put a cast on along with giving her a sling so she couldn't move her wrist for a while. After the doctor left, her father tried to speak to her, but she went up to her room and changed out of her outfit using magic. She headed to their living room downstairs to floo to Hogwarts. Her father was sitting in the room when she walked in. She lit the fire and threw the floo powder in and jumped in while yelling "HOGWARTS". She disappeared. She landed in the Headmaster's office and dusted off her clothes. He was not in his office and it was lunchtime so she headed to the Great Hall to tell him and leave as quickly as possible so she didn't have to see the disappointed faces of her teachers. Well all but Professor Snape, he seemed to hate her as much as he hated Harry. She got to the Great Hall in record time. She walked in. When she looked around all her teachers were here including Snape. She walked up to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor I've come to tell you I will not be returning to Hogwarts for at least two years maybe never again." The teachers gasped as they heard her words. " I am moving to America where my father's new job is, since he is in the military over there he is to be a comondante at a military school where I will start going to school as soon as we reach our destination. I am here to ask you to please send me a copy of the O.W.L.S. tests and the end of the year exams for 6th year. Please tell everyone not to contact me I will be in the muggle world. If I do get to come back, even if for 7th year I will probably have a different name as most people change their names after they become a high ranking officer in the military. Since I know a lot of military stuff I will probably be finished by the beginning of 7th year so please still send me a copy of the books need for 5,6,and 7th years so I can get them before I leave England. I am sorry if I have ever disappointed any of you in this room and I am also sincerely sorry I will probably never be able to make up for it." Hermione said in her still cold voice. "Professor Snape since I know you'll never be able to prove it let alone expel me I am going to tell you a secret I have had since second year. I was the one that broke into your private stores to get ingredients to make the Polyjuice potion. I hope someday you'll find it somewhere in you to forgive me as I have made many mistakes in my days at Hogwarts the past four years." Hermione said directly to Snape's face, which was turning kind of purple. "Well goodbye I guess" Hermione said quickly then went to the nearest fireplace and said; "Granger mansion" and she disappeared and landed in her living room downstairs. Her father was still sitting there like time had stopped when she had left. "Daughter you need to head up and take a bath and get ready, my military buddies are coming over for a dinner party for me." Her father said. "Yes, General Edward Granger, a commanding officer in the United States Military." Hermione said coldly.  
  
Half and hour later she was standing in the parlor with her parents greeting her father's friends. She so wanted to be sleeping after the stressful day she had had that day, but the guys and their wives wouldn't be leaving for at least five hours. After two hours Hermione had a dreadful headache, stomachache, and possible even the flu. "Mother, may I be excused from the table?" "No you may not" her father interrupted before her mother could speak. "But father I don't feel so." she trailed off as she bolted to the nearest bathroom which was four corridors away from the dining hall. Hermione spent the next two hours alone throwing up in the bathroom while crying because it hurt so much just to breathe. Her parents were still entertaining their guests, as they couldn't leave them unattended, it wasn't proper etiquette for any rich family such as theirs. After her father's friends had left, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. They sounded like her father's so she lay back down on the floor, still crying while trying to breathe properly. The footsteps stopped in front of the door before she heard the person open the door. They kneeled in front of her, but her head was pounding and her vision was blurring so she couldn't make out whom the person was. She felt horrible. Hermione felt herself being lifted off the floor and carried up a few flights of stairs. The person laid her on her bed gently before sitting beside her. "Hermione I am sorry I hurt you earlier and I am sorry I didn't excuse you from the dinner table. I am also sorry for not asking how you felt about moving." Her father said, "Will you tell me now how you feel?" " Father all I ask is that you let me come back to England for my 7th year at Hogwarts so I can graduate with my friends. I just want that one thing and I will go to America and complete Military School, which I will by the end of the 6th year at Hogwarts." " I know you will and we will probably be back in England by your 7th year." Her father said quietly. " Father, did I ever call you daddy?" Hermione asked. " A long time ago you did." He said sadly. " Why did I quit?" Hermione asked. " You quit after I gave you your first punishment for misbehaving." " What did I do?" she asked. " You know the sword that is completely yours, when you were six years old you found your way into the weapons room and got it out. You were doing the standard movements of a sword master when I walked in. You disobeyed one of my main rules, which was to never touch one of swords unless you have supervision and permission. Your punishment was a whipping in the dungeons where I left you when I was done. I left the dungeons unlocked, but you stayed down there a whole week before finally you walked out of the dungeons with a cold glint in your eyes. It scared me I knew you would probably hate me just like I had hated my father because that's how he taught me the rules. And from that day forward you would call me sir, father, or General. I began to hate myself as I saw the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn't looking. It hurt me more than any injury I ever got when I was in wars commanding people around. " Daddy I forgave you a long time ago that's why I was down there so long I made myself the girl you would be proud of. I figured if no emotion was shown and I never had many friends you would forgive me for my mistake. But as I grew older, and you showed no signs of forgiveness, I became coldhearted, earlier was the first time I have cried in years." She said speaking the truth in a quiet, child-like voice, " Daddy I love you more than you ever thought I did, you mean more to me than anyone, well besides Mother of course. I love you both the same. I really don't feel good." " Okay, I'll leave." Her father said softly. " Please don't leave me alone I've missed you." Hermione said in a whisper. 


	2. Welcome to Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter 2- Welcome to Your Worst Nightmare  
  
The two weeks left in England were done they were now on a flight to the United States. They would land in L.A. and drive to the Military School. Hermione knew there might be a lot of work but she knew all of the stuff they taught at military school. Her father said they had sword-fighting competitions and then the drill team, which she was going to join, she knew every movement already. She learned quickly. Months passed she did the tests Dumbledore sent to her and sent them back. She got full marks on both of them. Soon she began to slowly quit thinking about Hogwarts and everyone there. Her platoon leader was frustrated because there wasn't anything Hermione couldn't do. She beat even the platoon leaders at many things. Today was her first day for the fall holidays. It was September 15. She had two weeks of vacation, but she wouldn't be relaxing at any time soon she had a sword competition in two weeks. She really wished she could see her friends so she decided to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore. It read:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I am writing you this letter to invite you to bring the 5th years and any teacher that would like to come to Greene Military School in two weeks time to see a military sword fight competition between Greene, Westing, and Milton Military schools. The competition will last about two and a half hours and then we'll use the banquet hall at school if my father agrees. Please send your answer and I'll ask my father for permission to use the hall. Then everyone can have a short break. I will also see about asking him to help me find a place you can stay for at least two days at the most, It gets the kids out of your hair and I won't be so homesick of Hogwarts, it's my second home.  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She sent it off by her owl and went to find her father. She found him in the family library. " Father, would it be okay if the 5th years at Hogwarts came to the sword fight competition, can I use the banquet hall, and can we find them somewhere to stay for two days?" "Please, daddy?" Hermione asked, hoping her father would say yes. " I think that would be okay as long as they don't use magic in front of the people that will be there." Her father said. "Thank you daddy." Hermione said. " Oh that reminds me that there is to be a promotion ceremony the day after the competition for your year." Her father said. "Really? Is there still that Drill Team competition two days after the sword competition?" she asked. " Yes, are they going to come to that as well?" he asked. "I don't know, I'll ask after he owls me back." She said.  
  
Two days later an owl was tapping at her window while she was reading a book. There was a letter attached from Professor Dumbledore. It said:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Yes I accept and we will arrive in two weeks. Your teachers miss you greatly. I think even Professor Snape misses your constant waving hand. Professors McGonagall, Snape, and myself will be accompanying the students to America. Please give me a list of advents that we will be doing so I can give a short summary to the 5th year. I hope this visit will remedy your homesickness for Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione wrote back to him quickly. Her letter said:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
My father has agreed to let us use the banquet hall and since most of the students went home for two weeks and won't get back till Monday after the competition the 5th years can use the dorm I stay in during the school year. There are two rooms one for boys and one for girls. I will probably stay in the dorm with them because there are so many rules they need to know. Please come a day early if possible so that you can settle in right after the students get out of their classes that carry through the holidays. You will see three events, a sword competition, a promotional ceremony, and a Drill Team competition. They will each get a souvenir saying that they have been to America since most won't travel here again. There are also three rooms that you may use for the professors to sleep in for the stay here. I most likely will be in some form of a uniform all of the time besides when I sleep or while I am weightlifting. Please have each 5th year have a formal outfit to wear to the promotional ceremony and the rest of the rules I will tell them when they arrive. Please do not mention me when you announce this, I would like it to be a surprise.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She worked furiously away at the sword fighting till the day before the Hogwarts students were to arrive. She was going around getting things ready at the house her father and mother stayed in all the time and in her dorm at school. She also did her Drill Team formations and movements. The day passed quicker than Hermione would have liked and too soon Hermione heard the trumpet sound announcing sunrise and time to get up. She had a class to go to so she went and soon the class was over. Dumbledore had owled back saying they would arrive at three in the afternoon. She realized that at three, Drill Team practice would be over which means she would be wearing her better uniform when she met them at the gates. The Drill Practice was just to make sure everyone knew his or her movements so it was easy for her. At three, she walked out to the gates. The headmaster and everyone were standing there waiting. " Sorry I am late Professor Dumbledore, I got caught up with practice." "It's okay," the headmaster said. " There is no excuse for my lateness, please forgive me." She said. " All is forgiven" Professor Dumbledore said. "Well we better get going if we want to make it back in time for lunch." She said as she started walking. They followed her not saying a word. Hermione's father was walking this way. Hermione stopped walking. When he got right in front of her they noticed Hermione was standing stock still with her hand in a salute to this man. " At ease" the man said. " Thank you, comondante." " Carry on, I believe your guests look quite tired. Get them settled in and come see me immediately afterwards. At four you have a practice sword fight with me do not be late." " Yes, sir"  
  
Hermione started walking again and they followed her till she stopped in front of a long building. "Here is your home for the next couple of days. The boys' rooms are in the back and the girls' in the front. There are three bathrooms, one for the boys, one for the girls, and one for the professors. This campus is a closed campus with many rules. First if you ever see the comondante you will salute him. It is the form of respect shown to ever person with a uniform on. So salute everyone, but me of course because if you don't the comondante will hand out the most horrific punishments imaginable to any human on this planet. There is to be no name calling while in the military campus, it is considered rude and since you are all my guests I will receive punishment for not telling you the full rules and if that happens you can expected whoever was the cause of this will deal with me. Third when you hear the trumpet any morning you are to get up and get ready, the days here start at four a.m. I will not wait for anyone, if I am late to any class or my competitions, I will take it out on you. Perhaps maybe fifty laps will change anyone's attitude." Hermione said in her commanding voice, " Any questions?" " Yes I have one who are you?" Draco Malfoy asked. " Ah that is a surprise, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Professors the only rule I wish you would follow is the first, please." " I will see you in about half an hour when I come back to change for the sword fight, which you are all welcome to watch." " Good day" she said and left.  
  
Hermione was back in exactly a half an hour. " One rule I forgot to tell you is, you make a mess, you clean up even you Slytherins, no one is going to do it for you. Now I must get ready and if any of you wish you may wait outside the building if you like." When she walked out into the yard of the school she was in leather, that's what she always practiced in. She told them to follow her. She led them to the comondante's house where her practice would take place. She knocked on the door and heard her father say, "Enter". " Please stay out here for a little while." Hermione said to them. " Okay" she heard them say. She walked into the house and saw her father ready to fight. " Father, can I ask you a question, please?" " Yes" " You know how some people change their names when they enter the military, do think I can change my name before the promotional ceremony. I want to so that the Hogwarts students won't know who I am incase I don't go back to Hogwarts." " Yes, you can" Her father replied. "Really when can I go?" " I will take you today after we practice with the swords" "Thanks dad" Hermione said. " You're welcome" her dad replied.  
  
" Well let's get started go get your friends and take them out back where we practice." " Okay be back there in a second" she replied while heading out the door.  
  
"Well, follow me and remember not a sound someone could get hurt if you distract their concentration." Hermione said to the group while leading them to the backyard.  
  
Her father was waiting and when she got there he handed her, her sword. She swished it around in the air getting a feel of it before the match began. " Ready?" her father asked. " Yes, sir" she replied.  
  
The faced each other and bowed. She raised the sword in the air. Her father raised his sword, too. And the match began. Hermione was one amazing girl to be able to do that. She did flips, rolls, and tricks before she finally beat her dad for the first time in her life. She had a few injuries though. She had a cut on her stomach, a cut running from her shoulder to her hand, and a cut on her right cheek. The blood was pouring out of the wounds, but she was too happy to notice. The Hogwarts students and staff were in awe at the way she fought against a grown adult. " Very good, major" her father said. " Thank you, sir" she replied.  
  
" Professors I need to speak to you before I take them back to their dorms. I won't be staying there tonight." " Okay"  
  
She led them into her father's office. She told them to sit down. " Now I know you think that they will find out exactly who I am tomorrow, but I can't allow that to happen in case I do not return to Hogwarts. I don't want to get their hopes up. My new name will be Victoria Elizabeth Craft." " Okay, that is fine with us." Dumbledore replied. " Thank you, sir"  
  
She led the students back to the dorms. They kept talking about how good she was. They acted like overexcited parents it was starting to freak her out. When they got back she got everyone's attention. " Now, tomorrow you will need to get up with the alarm clock that is right next to my bed. You all need to be ready by 10, that is when the competition starts. I will come get you at 9:45 and we'll walk over to the gym. I will already be up and ready by the time that alarm clock goes off. If you happen to wake up early, head over to the exercise room near the comondante's house that is where you will find me." " Lights go out at 11 no later, we military people start our days a 4 am." Hermione said and then spun on her heel and left.  
  
Hermione and her father left when she got back to their house and went to the place to change her name. When they finished they called the judges for the competitions to tell them to change the name of their contestant.  
  
At 4 am the trumpet sounded waking the military students and staff from their slumbering sleep. Hermione was nervous, but got up and put on her training outfit. Her parents told her they were getting up at 6 and not 4. She had told them she would be dressed and ready by 8 o'clock. She walked over to the exercise room and went over to the corner where the weights were. She sat on the ground and did 100 pushups, followed by 65 sit ups, and then some other stretches. She sat down on the bench to lift weights when Draco Malfoy walked in. " Hello, Mr. Malfoy" " Hi" he replied.  
  
She lay down and started lifting weights. She was at 50 pounds now. By 6 she was up to 150 pounds that was more than she weighed by herself. " How do you do that?" Draco asked amazed. " Do what?" she asked back. " All the things you do with out breaking a sweat." He said. " My father taught me all the things a military child should know starting at the age of six. I knew how to handle a sword without being taught. The rules and etiquette of rich military people have been drilled into me. Why do you think I don't want one of you to disobey the rules, do you know what kind of punishments they give out to people of my status?" Hermione asked. " No, have you ever had one of those punishments?" "Yes the first punishment I got was when I was six" Hermione answered sadly.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, would you like to have breakfast with me at the comondante's house" Hermione asked. " Sure" he answered.  
  
Hermione led Draco over to the house and knocked on the door. Her father answered and he let them in. Her mother was fixing breakfast when she walked in. She went to the kitchen and told her mother that she had a brought an extra person for person.  
  
" Okay, thank you for telling me before I got done fixing it so I can make enough for him too." Her mother told her.  
  
After breakfast Hermione turned toward Draco. " Mr. Malfoy, do you have something you wish to wear to the competition, if you do let's go and get it and then after I take a shower you can use my bathroom so you don't have to wait to use the bathroom in your dorm?" Hermione asked. " Thank you," Draco replied.  
  
Cliffhanger.. The chapter is pretty long. Next chapter will have the competition and promotional ceremony.  
  
Please review and no flames.  
  
Thanks  
  
PerfectAngelBaby 


	3. I Win What's New?

Disclaimer- I do not own any Harry Potter things; J.K. Rowling does, although I wish I could have Tom Felton.  
  
I'm going to start using Victoria since that's Hermione's new name.  
  
I Win... What's New?  
  
Victoria and Draco were now ready for the fight. Victoria in her uniform and Draco in some casual clothes. She and Draco walked over to the dorms where the rest of the Hogwarts students were. They were all ready when she walked in so she led them to the gym. She showed them where they were to sit and then told them the rules again.  
  
"Can any of you sword fight, I can use you as my practice tool?"  
  
"Yes" Draco replied.  
  
"Well, come here then you can fight me so I can warm up" Victoria said sharply.  
  
"Okay" Draco answered.  
  
Five minutes later the competition started.  
  
"From Greene Military School, Major Victoria Craft" the head judge said.  
  
Victoria walked out to the fighting area and her competitor was from Westing Military Academy. They faced each other and bowed. They took their starting positions. The referee called go and they were off. Victoria was on the defensive to start with. Her opponent kept making her walk backwards. Finally, he showed a weakness and Victoria took the offensive, she started fighting with all her might. She didn't let up till finally her first opponent couldn't make any moves with out Victoria cutting her and giving her any major wounds. The referee announced the round over and Victoria took a break. The judges gave out the scores Victoria had straight tens from all judges in all categories.  
  
"The next match is between Major Craft and Captain Conner Freeman from Milton Military School." The head judge announced.  
  
Victoria had some minor wounds, but she could still fight a guy and have an advantage.  
  
"Ready, take your positions and get ready to go" the referee said.  
  
The two faced off and bowed. Then they took their starting positions. This time she wouldn't take the defensive at all she was going to control this match. She brought her sword up and swung, Freeman barely had enough time to move his sword to keep from getting hurt badly. His thought centered on how good this major was. It was incredible that a girl this young could take on full-grown men. If she won against him, the judges would ask her comondante to fight against her for the audience's entertainment and then he could see just how good she was.  
  
When he felt a pain in his arm it brought him out of his thoughts and he started backtracking towards the edge so he could easily get away from her, but it didn't work, all he saw was Victoria put the sword in her right hand and start flipping her way to him. He was in big trouble now. She continued to fight with just her right hand and she was excellent and he was amazed.  
  
Before he knew what was happening she had knocked him off his feet and his sword flew through the air a little before she caught it in her left hand, then she pointed both swords at him. He had been beat badly by a girl; he'd hate to think what the guys at his school were going to say when they found out.  
  
The judges had just put up the scores; Victoria had all perfect scores again. They had never seen a person that could fight while using gymnastics; this girl was incredible. They wondered briefly what else she could do.  
  
They now knew that the 1st place trophy was going to Greene Military School and would go into the trophy case. That was the first time in several years that Greene Military School had taken the 1st place trophy.  
  
The judges stood up and went over to her comondante to ask if he was going to fight her in public. He gladly accepted and grabbed a sword from the case. Victoria had her own so he wasn't sure if this sword could take it on, the sword could be too weak to go against a fully trained and used sword of a master. Yes, Victoria was a master of a sword. She had been since she was six years old. She would always be.  
  
The judges announced the match between major and comondante and they faced off. Victoria took the offensive once again, she loved offensive and she wasn't fond of defensive. She made him take a few steps back before she flipped backwards to make her father come to her. It was a new technique she had developed. It worked he was too busy wondering what she was doing to notice that he had left himself unguarded, yeah he had the sword but it was held out at arms length. She swiped in and grazed his uniform before he snapped out of his reverie and fought against her once again. Half an hour later she beat him too and she was very proud of herself. That was second time she had beaten her father. The day was over and Victoria was tired and wanted to sleep, but she needed to be ready for the promotional ceremony the next day. She knew she needed to work out and she needed to ask Dumbledore if the Hogwarts students could stay for the dance that is the day after the Drill Team Competition.  
  
She put on her work out uniform and headed over to the Hogwarts' students dorms. She walked in and everyone was laughing and having a good time. She found Dumbledore and asked him about them staying for the dance he said okay, Victoria was happy. She would be able to spend more time with them even if the students didn't really know who she was. She was okay with that as long as she didn't run into any of them while out with her family once everyone found out the comondante's last name, which they would tomorrow. She was a tad bit worried some of them would ask her father where she was.  
  
She went to the work out gym and she ended up spending the night working out she never even went to sleep. At 4 am she headed to her house and got in the shower and put on her school uniform, the one saying she was a major. She wasn't sure who was going to be promoted and to what but she hoped that she would make Lieutenant. Then she hoped by the time they went back to England that she would be a Commander, and then maybe someday she would be a General like her father.  
  
She went down to the kitchen at 5 am started making breakfast for the three of them. Her parents came down about half an hour later and they enjoyed a meal as a family.  
  
She finished dishes and went to get the Hogwarts people to take them to the gym for the promotional ceremony. They were still sleeping and there was only an hour before her class was to get promotions if they deserved them.  
  
She walked in and yelled "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR I'LL BE LATE AND YOU DON'T WANT THAT IF YOU KNOW WHAT S GOOD FOR YOU!"  
  
All the Hogwarts students jumped out of bed from the shock of hearing a yell that loud. They were now officially scared of her. They quickly dressed in formal clothes and Victoria walked them to the gym and sat them down. She went and found her seat and waited for her solo singing the National Anthem.  
  
The ceremony was starting it was time for her to sing. She walked up to the microphone on the podium. She took the microphone and waited for her cue to start. They gave her her cue and she sang it exactly the way that would make any American proud.  
  
She walked back to her seat and sat down.  
  
"Let's get a round of applause for our comondante" Hermione's platoon leader said as she stood at the podium.  
  
"Good afternoon welcome to the promotional ceremony taking place this afternoon. I am comondante of this military school. My name is General Edward Granger, the United States Army and I will begin momentarily," he said.  
  
"Okay, as I call your name please walk up to me and receive your new title if you have earned." He said to the class sitting in front of him.  
  
The students of Hogwarts were stunned that man was Hermione Granger's father and they haven't seen her at all. He seemed so coldhearted. They wondered how she had lived with them for so long without turning out like him.  
  
"Andrew Hades" the comondante called out and Andrew walked up to the comondante and the comondante handed him his new uniform that was meant for a major.  
  
"Jordan Maxwell". Jordan walked up and he also got a set of uniforms for a major.  
  
"Sonya Connors" she became a high cadet so she kept the same uniform just got a small medal that said her title.  
  
"Michael Carson" he kept the same uniform just he became a high cadet like Cadet Connors.  
  
"Katherine McKenzie" became a major and got a blue set of uniforms.  
  
"Mac Thurston" got high cadet.  
  
"Sarah Matthews" got promoted to major.  
  
"Riana Loveland" she was getting a promotion to major too.  
  
"Wyatt Mitchell" was promoted to high cadet.  
  
"Now we have one exceptional student who is getting a big promotion today, would Major Victoria Craft please come up here" her comondante said.  
  
When she go t up there he continued to talk.  
  
"Major Craft just got here a few months ago and she is truly amazing. She is a student who as a cadet couldn't stump any platoon leader here and she's gone through all of them. She has soared through all of her classes and takes many after hour's activities such as the Drill Team and Sword fighting. I as her comondante am very proud her, but also as a military officer I can tell she will go far."  
  
He picked up a black uniform and handed it to her. She was amazed.  
  
"Today I give her the title of Lieutenant and she is also going to be a platoon leader along with taking over teaching sword fighting."  
  
With that he handed her a set of platoon leader uniforms for when she had to teach them all the obstacle courses and stuff like that. He also handed her a set of teaching uniforms for when she taught her class.  
  
With that she walked off the stage and sat down. She was shocked beyond belief. She was overwhelmed.  
  
"Now let's commence and go back to where ever you were before the ceremony. All of you cadets that didn't get promoted you will have the same schedule. New majors will get new schedules when school begins again. Lieutenant Craft. I will personally give you your schedule in two days after I talk to the teachers and other platoon leaders so that you can have a platoon as soon as school starts. We have a Drill Team competition and a dance tomorrow and that is just a reminder you do not have to go."  
  
Victoria walked over to the Hogwarts students and was greeted with a bunch of congratulations.  
  
Sorry that it took so long but I wasn't for sure how I should continue with the chapter.  
  
Evil's Mistress 


	4. Attention and Let's PArty

What?!! Military School!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter things they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do however own some of the other characters.  
  
Chapter 4- ATTENTION & Let's Party  
  
The ceremony was great now it was time to work again. She had a Drill Team Competition was tomorrow. She was nervous and tense. She was in the gym again; she was practically always there. The other students on the Drill Team were coming later so that they could work out and then practice their routine. The first part was easy and needed less work. The second and final part is the hardest because it's a one-person thing and the person from their team is Victoria. She is the best dancer they have and she makes up the greatest routines. This one is sure to win them first place.  
  
A half an hour later the team showed up in the practice uniforms. She was captain already so she had to lead them to victory. She had to be tough enough to make them win.  
  
Her eyes turned cold. She faced her team members and said, "What are you waiting for go out and run ten laps around the campus and then stretch out completely we will practice all night if we have to and I would like to sleep so be consistent and get it right."  
  
All 14 members walked outside and began to train hard. They ran quickly they really didn't want to disappoint their comondante or their leader. They all wanted to win if to save them from what their captain would do if they lost.  
  
It took them twenty minutes to run ten laps with Victoria yelling at them to hurry up. Some of them thought she was a harsh taskmaster and she was. She expected them to be the best and not fail. If they did there would be hell to pay. It's not that she hated them she hated losing and to the enemy.  
  
Soon they began to practice the routine.  
  
"Right Arms" Hermione said commandingly.  
  
Their work was methodical she didn't need to stop for any of them they knew she was not to be reckoned with.  
  
"Left face...March" and they all as one began to march they knew not to fall behind it was the worst thing they could do. She had trained them herself personally. Their routine was perfection. They ended practice at about midnight and they all headed to bed, not before Victoria threatened to make them run all day if they were late the next day.  
  
The next morning came to soon. Victoria wasn't nervous though they would be great.  
  
They team showed up at the gym at 8 AM in their uniforms. They other teams wouldn't arrive until 9 so they had plenty of time to relax and prepare. The Hogwarts students would come with her father and he wouldn't arrive until 8:30. He promised her he would bring them and tell them the rules that applied during this competition.  
  
Showtime, Victoria thought. She was prepared for the worst but her team knew what would happen if they lost. She decide to do a head count. She counted and there were only thirteen. She asked who was missing and her team replied "Jordan Maxwell"  
  
What a great way to spend tomorrow, Victoria thought.  
  
He arrived just before they called Greene Military School.  
  
"Everyone take your positions and get ready to start the Armed Regulation phase" Victoria said as she stepped up to the front of the group.  
  
"Greene Military School reporting for competition" Victoria said and then they were off. Each person was right on the money they stayed in line and didn't mess up.  
  
After them it was Milton Military School and after them it was Westing Military Academy.  
  
After both of them finish the Armed Regulation phase it was time for the Exhibition phase.  
  
Victoria gave an air of confidence and power. She knew her moves by heart; she learned them a long time ago.  
  
She moved gracefully and carefully. Her act took about twenty minutes and she did it perfectly. Then the other school went immediately afterwards.  
  
The scores came back with Greene Military School in the lead so they would take two first place trophies. Victoria didn't show her excitement.  
  
Man, we were good, but Jordan will still be running tomorrow, Victoria thought.  
  
"Would Greene Military School come up and except their prize," the head judge said to the team and I.  
  
Soon we had accepted our trophies and presented them to our comondante and we could take our leave.  
  
She had already talked to my father and we were going to have a dance tonight and then the Hogwarts students were leaving tomorrow. She would miss them; it would be at least a year and a half before she'd see them again.  
  
She had picked out a dress and she had already seen the gym. She had told the Hogwarts students about the dance and then that they could bring a date either another Hogwarts student or a military officer.  
  
She went to get the other students to escort them to the gym that the competitions took place. This night was going to be fun, not wild but fun.  
  
Victoria loved to dance all the time to music from modern to country even some Pop Rock.  
  
They walked in to the gym and the party started. The music began to play, Victoria was the first out on the dance floor and she was doing moves people hadn't even seen before.  
  
She thought to herself this is the most fun I've had in the last half year.  
  
Before she knew it, it was midnight and time for bed.  
  
She was going to start acting like an officer tomorrow, her friends and enemies were leaving.  
  
That's it for this chapter  
  
I don't care if you don't like it my writing is mine alone and if you don't like it that's too bad. I am going to continue to update this story it's my favorite.  
  
Thanks to all of you reviewers, I appreciate it.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Evil's Mistress 


End file.
